Shame On You
by Eddy13
Summary: A little oneshot I created following the events of Fashion Victim and Chasing Rufus


**Shame On You **

Ron Stoppable nervously walked into the store and up to the counter.

"Uh, hi, KP" he said sheepishly.

"Hello, Ron" Kim Possible said sternly "What brings you here?"

Ron gulped. A few hours ago, he had made the worst mistake any boyfriend could make- he couldn't tell the difference between his girlfriend and a fake. If it wasn't for Kim's friend Monique, Kim would've been put behind bars. Now Kim was barely speaking to her bf.

Ron nervously held up a small bouquet of flowers "I got these for you at Smarty-Mart."

Without looking up, Kim took the flowers from Ron "They're beautiful, thanks" she said in an empty tone.

Ron sighed "Kim, look I'm sorry, okay? It was a horrible mistake!"

Kim looked up at him fiercely "Mistake? Ron, you couldn't tell the difference between me and a criminal! You almost let them send me to jail!"

"I know" Ron said glumly "And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Ron" Kim said "Would just go? I just don't feel like talking to you right now."

Ron sighed and turned to leave "Okay, Kim. I understand if you want to break-up with me. Heck, I'd break-up with me after that. Well, I'll see you around Kim. I hope you find someone better than me."

Despite how upset Kim was with Ron, her anger vanished when he heard what her bf said. As much as that incident had hurt her, she didn't realize how much it hurt him. Running up behind Ron, she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Ron" Kim said shocked "Just because I'm a little ticked with you at the moment doesn't mean I want our relationship to end."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Of course" Kim said as she hugged him "Ron, our relationship means a lot to me. I'm not going to throw it away over something like this. True, I'm hurt that you mistook Camille for me, but I'll get over it."

"Kim" Ron said as he took his gf's hand's "I'm truly sorry and I want to make it up to you. What would you say to dinner at the finest restaurant in town?"

Kim smirked "Well, it's a start, but you've got a lot do before I completely forgive you."

Ron smiled "I'll do what I can, KP. I just hope we never go through something like that again."

"Ditto" Kim said.

**_(A Few Months Later)_**

Kim and Ron ran down the streets of Middleton. Ron looked at the carrier in his hand and sighed. How could he be so foolish as to get Camille's cat Debutante instead of Rufus? For that matter, how could he be so foolish as to leave him in Greece? Ron grumbled. First there was that incident where he mixed up Kim and Camille a few months ago, now this. On the upside, Camille screamed so loud when she discovered Rufus that Kim and Ron were able to locate where she was hiding. Kim and Ron continued to run and soon traced the scream to large building.

"What's this, KP?" Ron asked.

"I think" Kim said in awe "that this Club Banana's warehouse. The perfect hiding place for Camile."

Just then, the kimmunicator rung and Kim answered.

"Hey, guys" their tech guru said cheery "I'm back and let me tell you, I've missed my room! So, what's up?"

"Plenty" Kim said and she explained all the events that had occurred within the past 72 hours.

"Wow" Wade said "Who knew you'd guys would fall apart without me. Well, I'm here now and I'll have the authorities at your location in twelve minutes."

"You rock, Wade" Kim said as she shut off her watch and turned to her bf "Let's go."

The two entered the building. At first, Kim was mesmerized by the clothes that surrounded them before Ron snapped her out of it.

"Come on, KP" Ron said "Stay focused."

Kim shook her head and was back in the moment "Right. You go that way, I'll go this way."

"Gotcha." Ron said as he went in the direction Kim pointed.

Kim walked through the maze the piles of clothes had formed, searching for the villain hiding among them. Just then, something tripped her. Looking up, Kim's yell was muffled by a pair of stocks stuck in her mouth.

Ron explored his section of the building and soon heard squeaking. Spotting a carrier on a box, he ran up to it, set the one he was holding down and opened the one on the box. Rufus instantly jumped out and hugged Ron's cheek.

"Hey, buddy" Ron said as he patted his mole rat's head "I've missed you. Come on, we've got to find Kim and Camille." Ron placed the mole rat in his pocket who, exhausted from his adventure around the world and excited to be back where it was safe, yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Ron continued to search the warehouse. Just then he heard a noise. Turning to the source, he went into a fighting stance. He watched as a figure emerged from the shadows. He sighed with relief to see figure wore a familiar outfit and had familiar hair and eyes.

"Kim!" he said as the woman approached him "Any luck finding Camille?"

"No luck" she said.

Just then the front of the warehouse opened up and outside stood half a dozen police officers.

"Have you found Ms. Leon yet?" the lead officer asked.

Before Ron could speak a voice behind him said "Oh, we found her alright."

Ron turned to see another figure emerge from the shadows wearing the same outfit and having the same hair and eyes as the other one.

Ron stared at the two Kim's in front of him and gulped_ Oh No! Not again! _

"Which one is Camille?" asked an officer.

"She is!" said of the Kim's "She found an outfit that matches mine so you couldn't tell us apart."

"No,_ she's_ Camille!" the other Kim said "She attacked me so I would take her place in jail!"

"Well, Mr. Stoppable" the lead officer said to Ron "It's your call. Which is the real Kim Possible?"

Ron sighed. It was true. With Monique not there, he had to be the one to figure out who was the real Kim. Ron began to worry. If he picked the wrong one, then his girlfriend would end up in prison, and he knew that was one thing that their relationship couldn't handle.

Ron stared at the two women in front of him for a few minutes. He found it impossible to tell them apart. They both wore the same clothes, had the same complexions, the same facial expressions, they had the same hair, they had the same eyes, and... Ron stopped for a moment and looked at one of the Kim's. There was something about her. Something about her eyes, something he recognized.

Making his choice and hoping it was the right one, Ron pointed to the Kim on the right and said "Gentlemen, that is the real Kim Possible!"

"Are you sure?" the officer asked.

"I'm positive" Ron said more confidently.

"In that case" the officer walked up to the other Kim and slapped the cuffs on her.

The cuffed Kim turned to Ron with an expression of pure rage. "YOU!" she roared. Ron began to panic and wonder if he made the wrong choice. Just then, the cuffed Kim's face began to contort and soon the girl in cuffs had the face of the disinherited celeb. "Thanks to you" Camile shouted at Ron "I'm going back to prison, and it's such a drab!"

Ron sighed with relief to know his decision was the right one. Just then, something coiled around his neck and he was pulled into a lip lock with his girlfriend

"Good guess" Kim said happily after they parted.

Ron smirked "Well, what kind of guy can't tell the difference between his girlfriend and a fake?"

Kim smirked back at him and said "Whatever kind of guy that is, you're not it" before kissing him on the cheek. Afterwards, the two teens watched as Camille was placed into a squad car.

"I don't understand" Camille said as the officers shoved her in "You fell for that trick once! Why didn't it work this time?"

Ron only smiled and said "Fool me once: shame on you. Fool me twice: shame on me."

**The End**


End file.
